


All in the Jeans

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa needs to do some Christmas shopping for his English cousins, so naturally he drags Hajime around the shops with him. But sometimes shopping can have unexpected bonuses, especially with Oikawa in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an advent challenge on tumblr. The prompt was 'Christmas Shopping' from pigeon-prince.

“Why are we here again?”

Oikawa flashed Hajime a smile, as they bustled through the crowded shopping centre.  “I already told you three times, Iwa-chan. I need to buy Christmas presents.”

“But...” Hajime faltered, and creased his brow. “I don’t understand why. I mean why do you even celebrate?”

“Because, as I have explained, we lived in London until I was seven. In that time, my mother decided to adopt the custom.” He smiled wistfully. “It was wonderful. She used to fill up stockings with little gifts, for me and my sister, and there was always a satsuma in the toe. And we’d wake up in the morning to find stacks of presents under our Christmas tree. And the lunch was amazing, we’d have –”

“Yeah, okay, but that was in London. You don’t celebrate it now you’re back in Japan. At least you’ve never mentioned it before.”

“We have relatives over,” Oikawa said. “My uncle married an English woman, and they’re staying with us.” He shot Hajime a glance. “I have two pretty cousins, Iwa-chan, they might like you.”

“I have enough trouble with one member of the Oikawa family,” Hajime remarked sourly.

“They can’t speak Japanese very well, so conversation won’t be a problem, for you. They might even think your accent is cute.”

“Right, I’m off. See you at practise.”

But Oikawa tugged on his arm. “If I promise to stop teasing, will you stay?”

He nodded grudgingly, but in truth, Hajime had nothing better to do, and shopping with Oikawa was better than being at home minding his brothers. So, huddling up in his jacket, he followed Oikawa as he threaded his way through the crowds and answered with nods and ‘uh-huhs’ when Oikawa asked his opinion.

“What do you think of this?” he asked.

“Yeah, good,” Hajime muttered, and then did a double take. Oikawa was holding up a leather jacket. It was black, like a biker’s jacket, and peppered with studs.  “Uh ... who’s that for?”

“My other cousin. He’s fifteen, and about your height, Iwa-chan. Will you try this on for me?”

Hajime pulled on the jacket. It fitted snugly, especially when Oikawa zipped it up, smirking as he pulled the zip ever so slowly. But he felt odd in it. The studs were too obtrusive, a ‘look at me’ statement, he felt far from comfortable wearing.

“Hmm, not what I was looking for,” Oikawa murmured. “I wonder if he’d prefer a Parka.”

“Is he a dick?” Hajime asked.

“Um ... sometimes, yes.”

“Then you don’t want to encourage it. Parkas are gross.” He shuffled on his feet, getting bored now. “What about a hoodie? Can’t go wrong with one of them.”

“Boring. He has a lot of them,” Oikawa replied.

“Then he likes them,” he replied, and flicked through a rail. He pulled out a black one. “What about this?”

“Um, I think he has that one or several very similar.” Oikawa chewed the side of his mouth, and made a huffing sound. “Maybe trousers ... Or jeans,” he debated. “What do you think?”

“Uh... I dunno. Don’t they have shops in England, then?”

“Mmm, but my cousin doesn’t seem to have anything decent, at least not with him,” Oikawa murmured, sounding very vague.  He rifled through the piles of jeans, leaving several unfolded before he finally unearthed a black pair and held them up for Hajime’s approval.

“Um, yeah, they’re cool,” he muttered, and looked away. The price of the jeans was more than four months’ allowance worth to Hajime. On the whole, the fact that Oikawa was from a wealthy family and he wasn’t, never bothered him, but there were times, occasional times, when a twinge of envy would jab at him.

“Can you try them on for me? I’d hate to get Ha- Hamish the wrong size or style.”

“Can’t you just keep the receipt?” Hajime asked, and faked a yawn. “I’m getting really bored now. Why don’t we stop and get coffee?”

“Just try them on,” Oikawa replied, picking up more jeans and handing half of them over. “I’ll pretend I’m trying on a pair, then when I’ve decided, we’ll grab a coffee – or lunch if you want.” He smiled. “My treat.”

Hajime scowled and jiggled the change in his pocket. “I don’t need treating.” Except he did because if he bought lunch, he’d have nothing left for next week.

“Reward for coming with me,” Oikawa amended, and pushed him towards the changing rooms. “Or we could go back to mine and I’ll introduce you to my cousins.”

“Hell, no!”

 

The changing rooms were quiet with just the one shop assistant checking them in. Oikawa walked to the end cubicle, pulling the curtain closed behind him, telling Hajime to let him know when he was ready.

Grimacing, Hajime pulled off his rather old and tatty jeans, treading on them until they slid off his legs, and then kicked them across the floor. He picked up the new jeans, avoided looking at the price tag, and then slipped into them.  He wasn’t really into clothes, didn’t allow himself the luxury of desiring something this expensive, but as he stared at his reflection, he was taken aback by how cool they were. They fitted well, the cut emphasising his legs, and (he blushed when he thought about it) his arse looked good in them.

“Ready?” Oikawa swished back the curtain. “Oh ...yes, you are.”

“Not quite,” Hajime snapped, his fingers fumbling on the fly buttons.

“Wouldn’t bother,” Oikawa murmured, and stepping further inside, he smiled. “You do look good in them, Iwa-chan.”

“Uh ... yeah, right, okay, I’ll get changed back, then.”

“Want a hand?”

“Oikawa, shut up.”

“You sure?” he whispered. There was a glint in his eyes, a dangerous glint, and the smile on his lips turned catlike and lascivious.

Steeling himself to bat away Oikawa’s hand if he reached across to kiss him, Hajime was blindsided, when instead on a hand on his shoulder, Oikawa dipped lower, looping his fingers into the waistband and drawing Hajime right up to him.  “Your arse looks spectacular in these jeans,” he said. His voice was low, but the tone matter-of-fact. It was like he was analyzing a volleyball play as he ran his hands over Hajime’s arse, caressing then squeezing, hard.

“Oikawa, we can’t- Oh God ...” Hajime groaned, because Oikawa was now cupping his palm around the bulge in his jeans, and smirking because Hajime was already hard.

“Why not?”

“Because...” He gasped as Oikawa unbuttoned the jeans, peeling them down to his knees.

“Because what?”

“What if ... Oh Gods ... No, Oik- Ah,  what if someone ... hears?” he pleaded, and with superhuman effort tried to pull away.

But Oikawa only widened his eyes, and pushed Hajime up against the cubicle wall. “You will have to be very, very quiet then, won’t you?”

 

***

As Hajime redressed, once again back in his faded, tatty jeans, Oikawa picked up the new pair, and started to fold them over his arm. His mouth lilted into a smile as he held them up in front of Hajime.

“You really should be careful where you ... uh ... spill, Iwa-chan. I’ll have to buy them now.”

“Typical. Blaming me for something that was entirely at your instigation!” protested Hajime as he tugged on his trainers.

“It’s your fault for looking so cute,” Oikawa said and pouted. Then he frowned as he examined the wet patch more closely. I can hardly give these to Harry now,” he murmured. “And they’re far too short in the leg for me, so ... You’ll have to have them, I suppose.”

“Oikawa ... I ... can’t. They’re –“ He stopped speaking and stared at Oikawa through narrowed eyes. “I thought your cousin’s name was Hamish.”

“Oh ... uh ...” Flustered, Oikawa refolded the jeans.

“There is no cousin is there!” Hajime growled. “No fucking cousin at all.”

“Yes, yes, there is!” Oikawa said, and laughing a little, he grabbed Hajime’s arm. “I do have two girl cousins.”

“Then why do this? Why go through this whole charade?” he demanded and wrested himself free.

Oikawa gazed at him, then, very calmly, he handed the jeans to Hajime. “I wanted to buy you a present, Iwa-chan, but I knew you wouldn’t accept it. I wanted to buy you _these_ because,” he paused as he ticked off reasons on his fingers, “One, you look good in them. Two, it’s Christmas. And three ...” He leant closer, and cupped Hajime’s face in his hands. “Three, I love you.”

“You’re a prick, you know that,” mumbled Hajime, his voice thick because of the lump solidifying in the well of his throat.  He swallowed. “A fucking prick.”

“I know, but ..?” Oikawa whispered, placing his lips very gently on Hajime’s mouth.

“I love you, too,” he whispered and kissed him back. “I s’pose.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
